There has been conventionally proposed a bogie for a guide rail type vehicle, which runs along a guide rail provided on a guideway by providing a steering mechanism using guide wheels (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
FIG. 11 shows one example of a conventional bogie for a guide rail type vehicle, and is a plan view of a bogie on the front side in the vehicle front and rear direction of a guide rail type vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 11, a bogie 62 of a guide rail type vehicle 61 runs along a guide rail 63 provided on a guideway, and is connected to a vehicle body (not shown) of the vehicle 61 via a traction link (not shown).
The bogie 62 includes a guide frame 64 formed in a rectangular shape in a plan view. A pair of guide wheels 65 is rotatably mounted to a vehicle body end side portion 64a of the guide frame 64. Meanwhile, a pair of guide wheels 66 is rotatably mounted to a vehicle body center side portion 64b of the guide frame 64. The guide wheels 65 and 66 are configured so as to rotate while being in contact with the side surfaces of the guide rail 63.
Also, the bogie 62 includes a pair of right and left running wheels 67. A steering lever 68 extending toward the vehicle body end side from the running wheel 67, and a first link lever 69 extending toward the vehicle body center side from the running wheel 67 are provided at the running wheel 67 on the left side relative to the vehicle running direction. An end part 68a on the vehicle body center side of the steering lever 68 and an end part 69a on the vehicle body end side of the first link lever 69 are connected to the running wheel 67 via a rotation shaft 70.
Meanwhile, a second link lever 71 extending toward the vehicle body center side from the running wheel 67 is provided at the running wheel 67 on the right side relative to the vehicle running direction. An end part 71a on the vehicle body end side of the second link lever 71 is connected to the running wheel 67 via a rotation shaft 72. Also, an end part 69b on the vehicle body center side of the first link lever 69 and an end part 71b on the vehicle body center side of the second link lever 71 are connected to each other by a tie rod 73 that extends in the vehicle lateral direction.
An actuator 74 is provided in the guide frame 64 of the bogie 62. The actuator 74 is connected to an end part 68b on the vehicle body end side of the steering lever 68 via a steering rod 75.
Based on the above-described configuration, in the conventional bogie 62, a distance L between the center of the guide frame 64 and the connection position of the actuator 74 and the steering rod 75 is changed by the actuator 74. Accordingly, the pair of right and left running wheels 67 is steered more than the turning angle of the guide frame 64.